Humans
Humans are a race of humanoid, sentient beings that originated on Caelus. They've grown to become a strong race, considered one of the Great Five in the Solaris System. History Humans originated on the planet Caelus. They were born on the plains of the continent Samag. Starting out as cavemen, they eventually advanced far enough to form tribes. Over the span of centuries, they spread out across Samag, and eventually discovering the other eight continents of the planet. Kingdoms and empires were founded in the various terrains of the planet, ranging from the icy Helotoph mountain range to the deserts of O'banhada. Nations rose and fell throughout the course of human history. One nation that continued to affect the rest of the race was Rinma Empire. Its form of government, culture, and languages influenced many future nations that rose from its ashes. For centuries, humans had looked to the sky and wondered what was up there. They saw stars and large celestial objects later to be known as planets. One day, an astronomer invented a strong enough telescope with magitech, capable of seeing into the atmospheres of the different planets. He saw cultures and civilizations being built in the skies of Herasia, and many battles taking place in the lands of Kowanda. This discovery was revolutionary. Humans no longer doubted the existence of alien life in the universe. They worked towards technology capable of receiving and sending messages through space. Just as the first prototypes of their instruments were made, the Dwarves of Beetise sent them greetings. Initially, conversation between the races was one-sided, as the humans were unable to reply with their current magitech. They slowly learned the language of the dwarves, and when they were ready, replied. This was the first time two nations of the Great Five were able to communicate to each other. Not too long after their first contact, the humans and dwarves were able to reach the elves. Missions towards space travel were launched. Several nations competed in a pseudo-friendly competition. Tensions rose, but finally they were able to reach space, and eventually the moon. With magitech advancing at a quicker pace over time, the humans quickly reached Ethomia, a Kowandan moon. There, several humans from different nations represented the human race as they met with representatives from the elves and dwarves for the first time. The Summit of Ethomia was held, where they discussed the fate of the Solaris System, and the future relationships of their races. Most humans agreed on a foreign policy of collective security; they wanted to do whatever they could to maintain peace and good relations. Yet they also wanted to get what was most beneficial to them, which at the time were the valuable minerals of the Nistun Belt. Another topic that was discussed during the Ethomian Summit was what they should do with the warmongering orcs. The humans wanted to intervene with their affairs and stop the wars. It was later revealed that the reason for this was so that they could mine the valuable resources of Kowanda and make good relations with the orcs. Later, the humans and elves banded together in a joint operation to stop the orcish wars. This was known as the Fresing War, for the general who led this force was a human by the name of Haynith Fresing. At first, they tried diplomacy, but nothing they said would please the orcs. They eventually stooped to violence, attacking orcish nations in order to subdue them before more harm could be done. Though the humans and elves were formidable opponents with their superior technology and magic, the orcs proved victorious in the end. The operation was largely a failure. Category:Races